Blood red roses
by MegaRose
Summary: Kurama has reached the end of his rope. He's worried if his mother will find out who he is and if the gang will find out who he was. His only vice is cutting.Warning suicide...
1. Default Chapter

"_please, I beg of you take me but not my baby. She's still young! Please." the woman begged shielding the young child in her arms. The youkai in front of her gave a harsh laugh._

"_Quite, you miserable human. You and your little brat are both worthless. Neither of you deserve to live." And with that the kitsune lashed his whip out upon the woman killing her and her baby on impact._

_The rest of the woman's village lay in ruin around him. She and the child were the only survivors of the raid. Well had been the only survivors of the raid. As he surveyed the wreckage around him he tipped his head back and laughed a harsh cold laugh. A soulless laugh....................._

Kurama sat up abruptly in his bed. His long red hair was tousled and perspiration dripped down his face.

Nights were definitely the worst. At night he dreamed. Images of battles raids and death filled his head. Occasionally he dreamed of Shiori finding out who he really was, who he had been. How ashamed she would be if she knew her beloved son had once been a ruthless killer who slaughtered whole villages without blinking. She would be disgusted with him.

He could never be the perfect son she wanted.

Without thinking he got up and walked into his bathroom. His gaze landed on his reflection in the mirror. Disgustedly he turned his head away.

Quietly he reached back into his hair and pulled out his rose whip. He stared at the perfect red rose in his hand. It was flawless.

"So beautiful" he whispered aloud gazing at its petals. He did not deserve to wield something so beautiful. So perfect. Something so unlike himself. With disgust he turned it in to a whip.

With one swift motion he ran the thorny whip across his arm. As his blood began to flow, red as his hair, he felt the tension drain out of his body. How many times had he done this? When did he start mutilating himself? Deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew it wasn't good for him. But then looking at the blood flowing out of his wrist he felt a sick happiness that over powered his common sense.

After watching his blood pool up on the edge of the sink with a small smile on his face, he reached for a tissue and pressed it against his wound. And in a minute when he removed the now blood stained paper, the wound had healed. That was why Shiori didn't know about his cuttings. He didn't won't to shame her even more.

That was the only thing he even remotely liked about his demon blood, he healed quickly.

Carefully he cleaned up the blood that was left on the counter like he did every night, and went back into his bed room. As he got in to bed he shot a look of longing at his journal. On most nights he would have written something but tonight he ignored it. It was close to dawn and Shiori would wake soon. He'd have to write later.

He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, but he knew it would be a while before he slept.

**Okay that wasn't like anything I've ever written before. I'm not sure If this'll be a real story yet or not. Review and let me know if you want me to continue.**

_**Authoress Mega Rose**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blood red roses

Okay, I'm back and I have one thing to say. **Thank you!!! **Every one loved this story. On the first day it was up I got 12 reviews!!! Which was the same amount as my other two combined. So since you all liked it so here is the second chapter. If you have any ideas for where this story should go please, tell me! I only have a vague idea of the plot so suggestions are welcome!

Oh and check out my other story, My Best Friends girl !

Disclaimer( I think I forgot this in the last chapter) = I do not own YuYuHakusho and while we are talking about nonexistent things, I DO NOT CUT MYSELF! (happy Rai?)

"kitsune"

"Fox get off your lazy butt and come own"

Kurama opened one eye tentivly and shut it quickly. He felt like crap. The ache that was slowly becoming permanent, on his wrist was throbbing. Even though his cuts healed only minutes after the incision was made the place itself would hurt for weeks after. He could heal himself with some herd but he refused to do so. The pain served as a constant reminder of how worthless he was.

"Fox stop being lazy and get up"

Why was he dreaming of Hiei? (no not yaoi) It took him a moment before he realized the half kromie was in the room with him. With a small groan he sat up.

"what is it Hiei?" he asked struggling to keep his voice calm and even. That was getting to be harder and harder these days.

"Took you long enough." Was the fire demons annoyed reply .

Hiei was perched on his window seal dressed in his usual all black outfit looking at him with the closet thing to a smile that he would allow. A quick glance at the clock next to his bed read eight A.M.. Perfect, he had gotten a whole six hours. A record for him lately.

"Are you in trouble? You didn't kill anyone?"

"Hn as if I could with all the barriers that foul brat has set up" Was his reply. Kurama couldn't help but notice the slightly wistful look that he gave at the mention of blood shed. He wondered if his memory's haunted him at night. Most likely no, due to the fact Hiei's conscience (if he even had one) never seemed to bother him.

"Why are you here Hiei?" Normally he enjoyed the fire demons company. In fact he was one of the few people who still brought him happiness in his dismal existence. But today he didn't want to deal with him.

NOTE: That last bit kinda sounds .... I dunno iffy. Let me repeat this story will not be a Hiei/ Kurama. They're just really good friends. Hiei actually understands Kurama's darker side. He doesn't know about his cuttings .....yet.

"The toddler wants to see us in his office. This afternoon" Was his rely at last.

"Why did Koenma get you to deliver the message?"

"The ogre ran away and I happened to be around "Hiei said darkly.

"Have you told Yusuke or Kuwabarra or Yusuke yet?"

"No"

"Did Koenma say what we have to do ? A new mission? Or does he just want to talk?"

"How should I know?"

The conversation carried on like that for a while longer. It seemed like any conversation they'd had before. Hiei had no idea about him. That was how good he'd become he could hide from anyone. He could put up his shied around anyone, even his best friend.

He'd always been a great con man. He'd learned the tricks when he was young, and he carried him with him till this day. The first and number one rule, to him at least, was Keep calm and composed. Don't show emotion.

When he first started cutting himself he had to remember that rule more than anything else. He could barely look his mother in the eye he felt so filthy. He still felt unclean, but he'd finally perfected his act his routine. No one knew. And no one ever would.

"You better go and tell Yusuke and Kuwabara." He finally said. After a brief Hn, he was gone. With a small sigh Kurama sank back against his pillows. A moment later he reached for his journal.

10-11-04, the morning

I cut myself again last night. I don't know why I still write that every time . I cut myself every night. Maybe I'm trying to document exactly what a maniac I am.

Hiei came by to say that Koenma wants see us later in his office. I don't know if I'll be able to face the others. I'm always so afraid they'll find out about me. I know there's just about no way they could. My cuts don't show and I'd never do it where they could find me but still., there's that big what if. If I get hurt bad enough will my cuts come open? Will one of them put together the signs?

The other day I typed cutting in on the search engine the other day. Several pages came up. Mostly teenage girls do it, And normally they have personality disorders , anorexia, and, or depression. Wears baggy clothes, hoes to the bathroom frequently, paler skin are all signs of some one who cuts themselves.

None of those things applies to me.

No one will ever know.

Sometimes I ask , Do I want someone to find out about me? Do I want them to see the real me?  
I can't answer that question.

I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't. But I can't stop. It feels so good not to be perfect. To see my blood flowing out of my wrist is one of the most invigorating things ever.

Since I vowed to be totally honest I can go ahead and say it here. I can't stop.

And I don't want to.

Nobody knows my pain.

Inside I'm untamed

My life keeps crumbling'

My composure is ending

They say they know me

But what will they see

When they see the real me

But by then it will be to late

By then I'll surrender to fate

Can't anybody see?

I'm crying help me

A/N The poem was written by me. It's part of a series of poems I wrote for this story. I'll probably put one in each chapter. Tell me if you like it.

REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Blood red roses chapter three

Hey people. I am done with six weeks test !Yeah! Joy! And I didn't fail anything!

Just to warn you this chapter slightly boring. But I had to write it to set up the next 3 chapters. Oh and good news, This story now has some sort of a plot! I'm no longer shooting in the dark!

Many thanks to Monopoly and Rai for listening to me rant about this story and all my others!

This story is dedicated to a friend. You know who you are. Please don't let this story be anything like your life. Remember I'm there for you.

Disclaimer I own nothing! I am broke! So very broke!

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said cheerfully to the two teens as he walked into Koenma's office.

Kurama felt like he might throw up. He was nervous. Being around the group always made him nervous since he started cutting himself. But none of them noticed.

For some odd reason that thought made him feel like crying

"Hey Kurama. Do you have any idea why the toddler wants to see us?" Yusuke asked. He and Kuwabara were sitting in the chairs in front of Koenma's desk. As usual Hiei was lurking in the corner.

Before Kurama could answer Koenma stored in, dragging Gorge by his ear and yelling.

"One hundred spankings! How dare you run away!" Koenma bellowed at the ogre as the spirit detectives tried not to laugh.

Correction, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei laughed. Kurama faked a smile.

When was the last time I smiled for real? When was the last time I actually laughed?

I don't know.

I don't remember the last time I laughed for real. Not a fake laugh, but a genuine laugh.

"Kurama! Hey! Kurama" Yusuke yelled jerking him out of his thoughts.

Crap. Shit. Damn to hell.

He'd spaced. Koenma was now at his desk, Gorge was cowering in the corner, and everyone was staring at him.

Crap.

"Sorry, Koenma-sama. I was day dreaming." He said politely praying they would just let it drop.

And everyone did, accept Hiei.

He felt the part kromies eyes on him. 'Please Hiei for once in your life let it go. You are my best friend even though you are clueless to who I really am. Look away. Forget it. Maybe I'm just having a bad day. For get it.' He prayed.

It was all he could do not to sigh with relief when he looked away.

"Hey toddler! Is there a particular reason you called us here? Or did you just want us to see you beat the ogre?" Yusuke asked Koenma an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up you moron! You have a new mission!"

"Now is everyone listening?" Koenma asked. The pint sized ruler's face was still red from yelling at Gorge and Yusuke.

"I trust you all remember the black- black club" Koenma began his voice growing solemn. "They captured, tortured and exploited demons. The very sight of one of there meetings was said to drive a normal person mad."

"A new group following in their foot steps, has surfaced. But with a twist. It is composed entirely of demons. The group is capturing humans and torturing them."

"But why?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama asked turning to look at his friends face. As usual Yusuke's face held no emotion. His eyes remained cool and calm, but his body language gave him away. When Koenma said the word torture, he twitched. Only for a moment, less than a second. But Kurama saw it. Yusuke was worried.

"We don't know yet. But you must stop them. So far we know of eleven deaths, and more are sure to follow. You must capture their leader." Said Koenma.

"Who's the leader anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"He goes by the name Daisuke Mikagi and he's dangerous. To tell you the truth we don't know much about him. except one interesting thing: He was raised by humans. Like you Kurama."

All eye's were on the kitsune. He wished they'd look away. All the eyes on him made him nervous.

"Where are the headquarters? We might as well get this over with." Hiei said. Kurama was eternally grateful to the fire demon.

"We've traced them to an abandoned warehouse downtown."

"Fine. Come on gang we've got demon butt to kick!" Yusuke said standing up.

Kurama smiled as he got up, but inside he was terrified. Not just at having to spend the day with the guys but at the mission itself. Demons torturing humans. It would be to much like the old days.

"Hey Kurama! You coming?" Kuwabara said from the door way. Joy he spaced again.

"Sorry my mind seems to be wandering today"

Review and I'll update sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

_Blood red roses_

**Hey evryone I'm so sorry about taking along time to update. I've been wat busy. **

**Tomorrow is my birthday(Oct 20th) ! **

**Do you want me to write longer chapters? I can if requested.**

**In this chapter someone named Sakura Asakura is introduced. She's not a main character and may never come back. Just letting you know. **

**Many thanks to all who reviewed. You keep me going.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I cut myself. ( see Rai-Rai, ya fruit)**

_**Telepathic conversations **_

_Flash Back/Poem _

The warehousewas on the out skirts of town. It was run down and basically looked abandoned. No one would have thought it was the headquarters for a demon organization.

"Are you sure this is the right place Urameshi?"

"This is were Koenma said." Yusuke said.

"Maybe he was wrong. I don't sense anything. Do you guys?" Kuwabara said to Hiei and Kurama.

"No. But they probably are blocking it like Hiei can for example." Kurama said.

"I guess we should just storm the place." Yusuke said with a confused look.

"Gee that's a great plan ,Urameshi. Lets just go in and blow everything up?" Kuwabara said to Yusuke looking extremely annoyed.

"Hey! So what do you think we should do, Kuwabara? Sit here and stare at it all day!" Yusuke yelled.

"It'd be better than going in blind!"

"Would you both shut up!"  
  
Both teen turned to look at him. Kurama was shocked that he'd just yelled at them. His head was pounding and his wrist ached. There voices were killing him.

"Kurama's right. Both of your plans are stupid " Hiei said looking at Kurama.

_**What's wrong with you?**_

_**Nothing. I have a headache.**_

_**You seem to have those a lot now. **_

"Um Kurama....You okay?" Kuwabara asked with a worried look.

He's so.... Innocent, Kurama thought. He's never killed someone just to kill. He's never had someone innocent beg for there life at his feet.

I envy him

I envy Kuwabara.

"I'm fine. I think we should try a surprise attack. That should be our best plan." He said with a confident smile.

On the inside he felt anything but confident. He wanted to cut himself. To feel that sweet pain and forget about the world around him. To stop dreaming about his past.

"Crap! Here comes someone!" Yusuke said quickly as voices approached. The group quickly moved behind the warehouse's side.

"If any of you say a thing, **I will kill you**" Hiei said glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The group barely breathed as two demons disguised as humans walked by. Kurama was almost positive they were drunk. They were swaying as they walked and the smell of liquor overwhelmed him despite the distance.

"Oi! Bossss Issss gonna kill us for being thisssss late!" One slurred.

"Eh? Oh well. All we have to do is kill that lady we picked up this mornin' an well be good to go!" The other replied.

"Ha! Remember how she cried! Screamed for 'er mother the whole time!" said the first.

"More fun when they beg."

They all flinched at the demons words. Before Kurama could grasp what was happening, he heard a scream and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. A moment later Hiei reappeared his sword still drawn. It was covered in blood.

"Okay....I think we should go in now." Yusuke said quietly as he and Kuwabara nodded.

What are we getting ourselves into.

The warehouse was dark and empty looking. Kurama didn't know what he was expecting to see maybe, bodies, demons....something. But not emptiness.

"Be careful. There's something here. Don't drop your guard." Yusuke said quietly, his arms up, ready to fire his spirit gun. The others nodded and drew their weapons.

Kurama's whim felt oddly heavy in his hands. It had been a while since he'd used it for something besides cutting.

No one dared make a noise as they slowly began to move to the back of the giant room. He could since there fear. For some odd reason an odd sense of peace and calm fell over him.

Whatever happens doesn't really matter. If I die it will be an escape. If not, well back to my retched existence. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Good god!" Kuwabara yelled in horror pointing at something.

Kurama jumped as he saw what caused Kuwabara to cry out. Bodies littered the back of the ware house. Blood coated the floor, along with lost appendages. Strange torture devices lined the walls. The smell of death ruled the area. For a moment no one said any thing.

"Oh...Oh..G..God" Yusuke mumbled looking green.

"Some are still alive. But there minds are gone. There's nothing left worth saving" Hiei said quietly. Kurama was shocked at the part kroomies reaction to the death and decay around them. He was normally the cold collected one, the human hater. If Kurama had to pick the one of them that would be the least affected it would have been Hiei. But he was wrong.

The fire demon was crying. Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't noticed, and probably wouldn't but Kurama saw the tear gems glittering against the blood on the floor.

"Some of these are kids. Innocent little kids." Kuwabara said weakly.

Some of the bodies caught Kurama's eye. It was a young woman holding a small child with a teen age girl beside her. The woman and girl were pretty with brown hair and green eyes that were still open, frozen with fear. The girl was missing her clothes. Probably mother and daughter. A mother had died trying to protect her family.

Someone had slaughtered innocence.

Just like him.

FLASHBACK

"_please, I beg of you take me but not my baby. She's still young! Please." the woman begged shielding the young child in her arms. The youkai in front of her gave a harsh laugh._

"_Quite, you miserable human. You and your little brat are both worthless. Neither of you deserve to live." And with that the kitsune lashed his whip out upon the woman killing her and her baby on impact._

_The rest of the woman's village lay in ruin around him. She and the child were the only survivors of the raid. Well had been the only survivors of the raid. As he surveyed the wreckage around him he tipped his head back and laughed a harsh cold laugh. A soulless laugh....................._

__

"_No have mercy!" _

"_Please not my family!"_

_People fled at the mere mention of his name. He was one of the most feared demons in the Rekai. He slaughtered whole family's with out blinking._

_Everyone feared Yoko Kurama_

__

"_I beg of you, take the girl! She's young! A virgin!"_

_The man was a rich merchant. He was a tyrant. Cold blooded and selfish, he offered his only daughter in exchange for his own life._

_The girl was young and pretty. She wore a silver silk kimono and tear stains own her cheek. Yet she still tried to smile at him._

"_Hmmm... Akkito Asakura. She's pretty all right, but is she worth your life?" Yoko said a smile on his lips. This was the part he loved. When they begged. Forgot every thing else but the will to live. Oh how he loved that sweet terror in their eyes._

__

"_Sir, is there anything I can get you?" Sakura Asakura asked. she'd grown greatly during her time with him. She was still beautiful ,but with one immense change. She'd stopped smiling Her eyes were dead She was dead on the inside. _

_She'd been like that ever since her father had sold her for his life. Only to be murdered the next day._

_He should have known. No one can escape Yoko Kurama._

__

"_Master we found Sakura!" The demon said breathlessly as he kneeled at his masters feet. _

"_Bring her to me." He said quietly. Malice glittered in his eyes. His aura reeked of loathing. _

"_Um....... We can't sir." The demon said cowering in fear of his masters rage._

"_What do you mean you can't?" Kurama asked._

"_She's dead sir. She killed herself. Ayumi found her in the forest with the blade still in her hand." The demon said cowering in fear of his masters rage._

_For a moment he just stood there in silence blinking slowly. Then a smile crossed his lips._

"_Fine. Leave. And tell Ayumi to change and come to my chambers." The kitsune said still smiling as the disgruntled demon backed out._

_No one escapes Yoko Kurama._

**END FLASHBACK **

****

"KUARAMA! WHATCH OUT!"

Demons were coming out of the wood work. They were all over the place and more were coming . Yet the kitsune just stood there his green eyes blank his whip held lightly.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled launching into his signature attack.

Sakura.....When was the last time he thought of her? She had been so pure. He had killed her, not the blade. He had murdered her family, including her tyrant father who sold his own daughter without blinking. But she was one of many. So many young girls he'd taken, violated the murdered. Sakura, Eri, Emi, Kagome, Rin, Chika, Ayumi, so many innocents lost. All because of him.

"**Kitsune! Snap out of it.!" **

Kurama blinked shocked. He was on the floor covered in blood. Hiei had tackled his, saving him from one of the many attacking demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting near by.

"Damn! Get up!" Hiei said picking himself up. Quickly Kurama got uop and drew his whip, launching in to an attack.

His mind went blank. It had been so long since he'd been in battle. It felt so normal, so right. For a few minute he was himself again.

A/N Okay I'm terrible with fight scenes so were just gonna skip ahead 'kay?

The demons were gone. They weren't very powerful and were no match for the detectives. Kurama felt good almost happy.

"Okay...So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked from the other side of the room.

"Lets spread out. See if you can find anyone." Yusuke said in response.

Kurama slowly began to walk to the back wall of the ware house trying not to step on any of the bodies covering the floor. He was careful not to look at the mother and her children.

The walls of the ware house had chains hanging down from them. Some bodies still dangled from them. Blood and mucus spattered the walls. Kurama was suddenly aware of the smell of the place. His eyes began to water as memories and sense matched, forming horrid pictures in his mind. His high of a few minutes ago faded

_Sometimes I wanna keep on living_

_Keep on hearing life's call_

_But then Hopes lifted High_

_down depressions endless fall_

Daisuke comes in next chap. You learn about he and Kurama's past. Warring cliffhanger

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Blood red roses-

_Okay I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get done. I've been busy. _

_This chap is a little odd. I'm not sure if it's good or not. Oh and the poems an old one I dug out._

_And thanks to all who reviewed One day I'll do review responses _

_Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Telepathic conversations **

"Keep your eyes open. Look for anything unusual." Kurama yelled to the others.

Kuwabara looked sick. The red heads face was green and horror was evident in his eyes. Kurama could understand. Few things were worse than this.

Yusuke was doing better. He had looked rattled when they had first found the bodies, but he had recovered quickly. On the inside…..he was scared. He knew when Koenma had first mentioned torture he'd thought of Keiko and his mother. They were his life lines.

Hiei to had recovered. The fire demons tears from earlier had ended. Kurama still couldn't understand why he'd reacted like that. He was sure Hiei had seen worse slaughtering. So had he, but then again the sight of the mother and children had sent him into the past, so maybe Hiei had a past to.

**Kitsune. What are we looking for? There is no one here.**

**I know Hiei. But we have to look. There has to be something here.**

**This is pointless.**

There had to be something. He knew Hiei couldn't sense anything, neither could he. But there had to be something. You couldn't murder so many people with out leaving any trace. There had to be something!

**Oh, there is something here Kurama.**

Kurama's eyes grew wide. The voice that filled Kurama's head wasn't the normal surly monotone of Hiei, but a smooth calm one that had a hint of taunting in it.

**Don't you know who I am Kurama? Haven't you guessed? **

**Who are you? Did you do this?**

**Oh Kurama so naïve. It feels like I've known you forever. **

**Are you Daisuke Mikagi?**

**All of that will be answered in time, my dear friend. **

**Where are you? When can I see you. **

**Look at the wall for there is the key.**

With those words the connection to Daisuke was severed. Kurama blinked in confusion. Where was he? And why did he signal me out?

Because he can relate to you.

The thought startled him. He knew almost nothing about the man, but…… he was like him. He had been raised in the ningen world.

Kurama shook his head, dismissing the thought. He probably knows that Hiei blocks his mind and Yusuke and Kuwabara can only relay a few words telepathically (don't know if that's right or not )

He considered telling the others about the message but decided against it. Yusuke and Kuwabara would start blasting things.

He said look at the wall. What did he mean, the key?

From what he could see it was covered in chains bodies. Slowly he moved closer examining it. No nothing on this end. Just chains. He walked down farther away from the group, towards the darker side of the ware house.

The chains were less frequent here and there was more room between the wall and bodies. Then he saw it.

Drawn on the wall in blood was a red rose.

An/ You do know I could have been mean and ended it there? But this chapter has just been sitting in my notebook forever. In fact it was supposed to be the last chapter but I had an idea and…well you know.

Okay now back to Blood red roses.

Kurama gasped in shock.. That was what he meant by the key.

And how fitting, he thought bitterly. A rose, the key to my survival in so many ways. It is my salvation and punishment. My tears and laughter all as one.

Glancing back at the others, he reached up and touched the rose.

All at once the world seemed to fade away. He could feel the blood on his fingers. Yusuke and Kuwabara's shouts echoed around him. Hiei's face swam before his eyes. Then there was darkness……

"Hello, Kurama or, is it Suichi? It's so hard to remember all your identities"

Kurama jumped in confusion. He wasn't in the back of the warehouse anymore, but in a dark room. Yusuke and the rest were gone He was standing up, but he didn't know for how long he could manage it.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Kurama-sama ?"

It was the voice he had heard earlier, but the man who had caused so much pain was nowhere to be seen. It was not telepathic or a figment of his imagination. His voice seemed to come from the very air surrounding him.

"No?… Well then at least answer me this, are you afraid? Do you fear for your life?"

Was he afraid? It was a simple question that needed only a simple answer. But …….. was he afraid? He could easily die here, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But was he afraid?

I'm worried about the others. I can't sense them. They could be dead for all I know. I'm sacred for my mother and her safety. But no that's not the answer. Am I afraid?

Why would I be? Dying here would be a blessing. Never again would I have to hide my true self. I'd never have to lie to my mothers face and say "everything's" fine. I'd never have to dream about my past or worry about my future. I would just be.. free. Without worry or pain. Why would I be scared of that?

"I thought that might be your answer."

From the darkness emerged a man. He was tall ,sleek and appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a black cape over what appeared to be a business suit. His black hair was cut short with a few strands falling in his eyes. It was his eyes that were disturbing. They were icy blue. At one time they might have been beautiful, but now… he couldn't even think of a word that described his eyes. They were soulless totally devoid of all emotion.

They look like my eyes. (A/n: remember how creepy they looked in that episode? That's what he's thinking about.)

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to you yet. My name is Daisuke Mikagi and I run this amazing operation you've seen today." He said with a smile. He acts as if we're discussing a game. His expression is calm and almost boyish. Like nothing about this is unusual. Except for his eyes he doesn't look like a killer. But then again, neither do I.

"No you don't"

Kurama gasped. He'd read his thoughts. Was he a mind reader like Hiei.?

"I am but in a different since of the word. Your so called friends power derives from the third eye on his forehead. I had to train for months to develop my power. Not everyone can take the easy way out."

Kurama opened his mouth to defend his friend but quickly decided against it. He didn't know what this man was capable of. And lately it seemed like Hiei was always getting under his skin. Sure he was one of the few people he could tolerate but….. Kami why can't he give it a rest?

"Oh and Kurama you never truly answered my question, are you afraid? I'd like to know before we begin."

'Begin what?' he thought rapidly to himself. What is he going to do?

"Nothing at the moment." He said in answer to the kitsunes un-asked question. " Forgive me. I'm not giving you a chance to speak. Your thought are so interesting Kurama. I can't help but answer them."

"I am not afraid." His voice was unusually strong. Not at all like he felt.

"It's so good to hear you say that."

Almost at once his demeanor changed. His face lost it's playful expression, and his tone grew solemn. He began to pace back and forth. The spotlight that had illuminated upon him since he entered followed him.

"You and I we are a great deal alike. Now I know you don't think so, and will deny it. But just look at the similarities. Both abnormally strong upper classed demons stranded in the human world. We were both raised by wonderful, amazing women who in the end will just abandon us. Both liked and respected."

I should attack him now. Just one quick motion and he'd be gone. Everyone would be proud of me. I would save everyone. It would be just like before. Everything would be just like before.

"Do you really want it to be just like before? Do you want to live like that again?" Daisuke said quietly.

Kurama jumped a little in shock. He had to remember that his own thought could be used against him. His mind was no longer safe.

"No I don't want to live like this." He answered quietly.

"I wouldn't. You have the chance to get away from it all." Daisuke said turning to face him again. He was smiling. He looked almost gentle. How could this man be responsible for so much

"What do you mean get away from it all? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Kurama haven't you guessed yet? And here I thought my clues were so obvious!"

He changed back. He's playing again ,toying with me

"Forgive me but I'm afraid I have no clue. Would you care to explain?" Yes now that sounded like the old him.

Oh god…..He's right. I am like him. I'm playing along, changing myself to fit in the situation.

"Ah yes that's the Kurama I wanted to see."

The desire to cut himself was almost unbearable. His wrist was aching and his head pounding. All at once they had came upon him. A hideous reminder of what a disgusting worthless person he was.

How wonderful it would be to run his whip across his arm. To escape from this foul place and into his own quite little world. A place were all that existed was the smell of his blood and the warmth of it on his arms.

"It truly is a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Daisuke said quietly jerking him, once again out of his thoughts.

"You…….cut yourself?" Kurama asked in amazement. He'd never really met another cutter. For some odd reason he'd always felt he was the only one.

"Of course. It's the only way to get out ….to escape." As he spoke his hand went to his left sleeve. When he pulled it down Kurama couldn't help but gasp.

On his left arm was a small red line

A cut.

One little cut

It feels so nice

Just a bit of blood

it feels so nice

here goes the days of my life


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read this -**

**I don't know if I'm getting the point across with this story but SUICIDE IS BAD! It doesn't solve anything and it only leaves pain behind. Cutting doesn't solve anything either. All it does is hurt the people who care about you (and yes someone somewhere cares about you). This will come into play later but I just want everyone to know this. **

**If your feeling suicidal TALK to someone you trust. It will be worth it.**

**I know or most all of you think I'm crazy putting that up there but it needs to be said. I keep thinking this story might be broadcasting suicide and cutting as positive things. They're NOT! **

**Okay that's it for now. I hope you like the update. It's a little longer than normal.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Ami, Koji and Daisuke…. I'm going to have to write a happy ending story for them….**

**Blood red roses chapter 6**

For a moment he just stood there in shock. He had cut. He'd watched his blood pour out of his arm. He had felt desperate enough to do it. He hadn't done it for attention, oh no, he'd done it for the opposite reason. To escape. To be free.

Like him.

I'm like him. We killed people with out blinking. Separated mothers and children. Defiled young girls. Destroyed dreams. Sure, there were decades between the crimes but they were still just as wrong. And they were still going on.

For some odd reason he was reminded of a journal entry he'd made months before.

04

It's still happening. No matter what it's still going on. People are still doing it. Every day. Why can't they see it? Why couldn't I see it?

Why am I rambling you may ask. What is the point of this rant? Koji Honda

Who is he? A young boy from my school. He's small and skinny. His hair never seems to lay flat and his glasses are the kind that look like magnifying glasses. He's easily picked on. Girls even seem to go out of their way to make him miserable.

Up until lately I've ignored him. I've never done anything to him but I've never stooped it either. But today…I was walking home from school a few days ago and I heard someone yell. Not really a scream, but a cry none the less. I walked ahead towards the noise. It was coming from an ally. I heard Koji's voice. I should have none what was going on. But for some odd reason I was clueless. That's why I was so stunned when I looked in the ally. They (some local bullies) were holding him against a wall, punching his stomach and face. He wasn't crying, or even moving. He knew he couldn't fight them. He'd just given up hope.

Then they stopped. They'd taken his wallet and thrown his books across trash and puddles that seemed to cover the area. I could have stopped them but I didn't do anything. It was like I'd gone in to shock. Memories were rushing through my head. How many times had I done this to some other innocent victim? Or had done worse?

They stood there sand waited for him to gather his things, or maybe plead for his money back . It wasn't bad enough that they'd physically destroyed him. No they wanted to humiliate him to. But Koji….. God this hard to write, just looked at them and said " One day your gonna pay for this. Your going to want me to forgive you. One day you'll say your sorry. Hey, but then it'll be to late. And by then boys, your going to be screwed. One day soon….. your going to be sorry."

Three days later Koji killed himself.

That was the last straw. It wasn't really anything different from every other day. I'm sure worse had been done to him., but for some reason that was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He got out.

I wondered what drove him to do it. What gave him the courage? I wanted to know so being the curious fox that I am, I went to the wake. God what possessed me to do that! What was I thinking?

His mother read the suicide note. Some said it was disrespectful. But it's what Koji wanted. He wanted the to know what had been done to him..

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm really sorry to do this to you but I have to. I can't take anymore. I know it'll be hard but you and Eri will be better off. Really._

_I know how hard it was for you after dad died. I know how you cry at night when you think we're asleep. Mom please forgive me but you don't know what it's like to look in the mirror and not like the person you see. Or even worse not know the person._

_That's what every day was like for me._

_Every day school was torture. It seemed like every one was against me. Even the teachers. They'd see some of the popular students making my life a living hell and just turn their backs. They were supposed to stop it!_

_Oh but if the teachers were bad the students were a hundred times worse. I lost count of how many times I was cornered by bullies. Or not even bullies but well geeks! Kids who were as low on the totem poll as I was. It seemed like everyone was against me and there was nothing I could do…_

_Everyday was a nightmare. Just waking up was hard let alone going to school. It was so hard mom. Having to hide my bruises and scrapes from you. Having Eri came home in tears 'cause some one had made fun of her brother. I was so afraid some one would hurt her because of me. You see everything will be so much better and easier when I'm gone._

_I guess you want to know what made me lose it. What finally made me give up. It was just a few days ago, I was walking home from school and some guys cornered me. I didn't fight them, by then I knew it was no use. I let them shove me into so ally off the street. So I was in there doing the best I could not to cry while some guys beat the crap out of me and I looked up. Some guy from school was standing there just staring at me! He was one of the popular ones. The kind that girls like and guys envy. I know he could have done something, but he didn't. He could have stopped them but he didn't… Guys like him make me sick! They don't have to work for anything. Their lives are perfect_

That's two people I've driven to suicide. I don't deserve to live.

An hour later he attempted suicide….

It didn't work obviously. He'd gotten scared at the last minute and saved himself with a plant. Sure he'd slit his wrist, but he was to scared to take the plunge. Koji and Sakura were braver than he ever could be. They had the courage to escape.

"I tried to kill myself. That's why I have this one. Oh sure I've cut myself before and like you they just fade away, but when you nearly end you life they tend to stay with you for awhile. Like the one on your arm." Daisuke said. His voice had that edge of foolishness to it again. In a second he could change.

"So did I.." He said weakly. This was to much, to many memories in one day. He hadn't thought about these people in years but here they were emerging all at once to haunt him.

" See Kurama we're so alike!" he's testing me. Don't react. " So how did you start cutting? I'd love to hear!"

"I thought you knew all about me Daisuke?" He did his best to sound like he used to and surprisingly enough to seemed to work. Daisuke looked taken aback for a moment and his smirk disappeared. But barely a second later it had returned just as confident and proud as before.

"Oh but I do…I just want to hear your version. Your such a good story teller!" He sang out

Fine he wants to play…I'll play. I… have to.

"I saw a human girl at my school do it. I heard some of her friends talking about it. They said it felt good. That it was like getting high or drunk.. with no side-effects. I asked them questions. They fascinated me. These people ,these social outcast ,had more control over their life than I did. They could escape their pain."

"Sure I didn't believe it would work. I thought it would hurt. That it wouldn't do anything to help me. But I was wrong. It was addicting. Once I started to cut it was like I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. I still don't. That sweet pain is all I live for." Kurama didn't even try to hide the wistful look on his face.

"Ah…so you were a-non believer?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm not exactly a prime candidate for cutting am I?" the red head asked quietly. As odd as it was he was relaxing again. Talking about this felt so…right.

"I wasn't one either. I was the top student in my school, brilliant at math and science. I had a steady girl-friend that adored me. a god family. A fan club with both males and females. People looked up to me. Does that sound like someone who cuts themselves? Daisuke's soulless eyes were boring into him. He couldn't look away.

"No"

"How do you ever know someone's depressed? How do you know if someone's calling for help? Appearances mean nothing! Some of the most beautiful people in the world are the ugliest on the inside. Some one has to see!" He had started to pace again. Kurama could barely keep up with him. One minute he's happy and teasing the next he's ranting….. I don't know what to expect.

"Just a few moments ago didn't you think we were similar? That we both cut for similar reasons? Not for petty little things but to repent of our sins! And no matter how many times we do it everything will stay the same ! Nothing will CHANGE!" He was raging now. His aura was flaring up and quite frankly, he was afraid.

"Those friends of yours, they do it too! Yusuke was a bully and Hiei's philosophy in life is the strongest is the only one who deserves to live! Why should they decide who lives and who dies!"

"You have murdered thousands and yet you still live! Why is this? Sakura ,Koji all those innocent lives! You took them!" Kurama felt anger well up inside of him. His crimes are as great as mine! Why must I suffer!

"What do you call those bodies out there! Those women and children! They couldn't escape you! They were defenseless! If we have to pay for our sins, yours are as great as mine!" the kitsune shouted.

"Kurama." Daisuke said quietly to the red head. " Take a deep breath. No reason to get worked up!"

My god he is crazy…or bipolar……

"I apologize for the way I reacted Of course I have done worse! It was silly of me to imply that I hadn't. But you see, my dear friend, I had a reason for my actions…did you?"

Oh god…why did he say that. He knows…he knows everything. Why can't he let me be! I know it was wrong …so wrong. I deserve to die.

(A/N This is kinda Daisuke's P.O.V here. Bare with me…)

He's shutting down. At the very mention of his past he can't control it. His sins haunt him.

He's not what I expected. In fact he's far from it. The Yoko Kurama I heard of was ruthless and with out a conscience. But now….he's weak. This body it's still as strong as I heard but he can't do anything with out second guessing himself. He's better than I could have imagined.

He's perfect.

(A/N regular P.O.V here)

Kurama's head was in his hands. He couldn't control it. The memories were rushing around him making him lose himself and his sense of reality. The urge to cut was overpowering.

Without thinking his grasp on the whip tightened. As if in a trance he raised his other arm. He could feel his mind shutting down.

The whip was a inch above his arm. The thorns seemed to glisten as if the blood was already on them. His heart was pounding in anticipation.

He was about to run it across his arm when suddenly another hand forcefully pulled the whip away. Kurama glanced up in shock. Daisuke had a firm grip on his arm and that toying smile was back on his face.

"Kurama would you like to hear a story?" he said dropping his wrist.

With out waiting for his answer he began.

" My girlfriend in high schools name was Ami. She was quite the character. She had wonderful green eyes and sandy brown hair. She was smart beautiful and was everything I could have wanted."

"I met Ami at a party that I attended with my parents. It was a business function a so not many teenagers were there. I'd seen Ami at school but she was always hiding behind books and I had my fan club for entertainment. As cliché as this sounds, but ours eyes met across a crowded and…" Daisuke paused for a moment taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing at his eyes.

"From that moment Ami and I were inseparable. When I was around her I felt so alive. I used to tell her stories of my past. She thought it was fiction though, but she'd sit there entranced her green eyes so shiny and intent. I used to live for those moments."

"We kept our relationship secret for the first few month at her request. I could never figure out why we had to hide it. Looking back now I guess she most have suspected what would happen. God I wish I would have listened to her…"

Slowly Kurama was beginning to regain his sense. He focused on the story, Daisuke's quite voice, the sound of water dripping far off. He was calm. The urge to cut was fading.

"You see Ami, dear Ami, wasn't that popular. She was a wonderful person and beautiful too but as you know that doesn't always matter in high school."

" Ami's older brother Yoshihiro , was a drop out. He'd gotten involved in drugs a few years before and was constantly getting in trouble with the law. Ami on the other hand was a model student. In fact she'd gotten a scholarship that allowed her to attend our school even though her family was poor. They were waiters at the party where we met."

"Ami loved her family dearly despite all. She was that type of person who outward appearances mean nothing to them. That's one of the things I adored about her. We were total opposites but it didn't matter…"

He couldn't see were this story was leading but he was listening. To Daisuke and to the warehouses sounds. Or he assumed that they were in the warehouse. They could be any where and he was at his mercy.

He's already thought about death and he was okay with it. If he died it would be fine but if he died now no one would know what happened to him. Shiori would worry…he didn't want to do that to her. After all she'd been through raising him…he had to survive.

He was weak like that. He could never follow through. He'd stop and doubt himself and then lose all confidence. That's what happened to him years before when he'd finally gotten enough energy to go back to the Spirit world and the he lost all courage. He could have should have gotten out then.

He'd been trying to contact the other but kept failing. It was like someone had put a block on his mind. He couldn't reach them or contact them.

Wait… His eyes grew wide. He could sense Hiei. It was faint but it was drawing closer. They were coming.

"…Ami never was popular. The rumors about her brother alone kept her out of the circle. I still don't know why it mattered so much to Ami but it did. She wanted to know what it was like so bad. I'd always ask her why she wanted it so bad but all she'd say 'you don't understand…Your perfect' "

"She was convinced I was perfect. She didn't know what I dreamt at night. That I'd lost track of the how many I'd murdered. She never could understand how imperfect I was.." A wistful look was on his face as he recalled the past.

Kurama could feel their energy drawing closer. They were coming. He could sense Yusuke and some of Kuwabara now. All he had to do was keep his face and head clear of what he was thinking. Just focus on the story and you'll be fine, he thought quietly to himself.

If Daisuke could feel them he wasn't showing it. He was still telling the story as calmly as before.

"After about two months we went public with our relationship. I should have seen it coming. I should have known what would happen. I should have known better but I didn't. Now for the rest of my life all I can do is think I should have done." He said with a sad smile.

"What happened?" Kurama asked quietly.

"The girls, my fan club, attacked her. No not physically at least not at first." He said in answer to Kurama's shocked face "A snide remark now and then lightly shoving her in the halls, little things like that. I didn't realize what was going on…"

Keep focused, smile nod. That's right. Don't show emotion.

"Ami didn't tell me what was going on for a while. I was aware that the girls were being cold towards her but I had no idea that they were hurting her so much."

"The first attack was in June. I can still remember how warm it was out side. The cherry trees had just started to bloom so their flowers were all over the place. She was walking home. Normally I would have walked with her but I had a club meeting. I asked her if she wanted me t skip and walk home with her but she just smiled and started on her way. After it happened she kept saying it wasn't my fault. That even if I had been with her that day it still would have happened eventually."

"They hurt her badly. When I saw her I couldn't believe those girls had done it… bruises all over her face…a sprained wrist… broken ribs… These were high school girls! Tiny little girls! And they hurt her. Because of me."

Daisuke was gazing into the distance. Kurama tried to think of a word that could describe the look on his face. Forlorn, Sadness, Pity, and oddly enough hope. Yes that was it that odd look that had crossed his face as he talked the girls that had hurt Ami. Yes it was twisted with malice but hope was evident.

" I tried to stop them. I did! I never left her side but they still got to her! They would call her house, send her letter saying how much they hatted her and that she should die. Then one day when she had to go to the market for her mother they got her. They must have been watching her, waiting to get her alone."

"Do you know what they did to her Kurama?' He asked quietly. Numbly Kurama shook his head no, afraid of the answer.

"They tore her clothes, cut her hair off , beat her and then they stood over her and told her how worthless she was. They told her not to come near me again. That she didn't deserve me. They broke her."

" Do you know how that made me feel? To cause the one you love most such horrible pain. I loved Ami more than anything. She was my life, my world. Thanks to me her world was destroyed."

Kurama stood there in silence. Yes he knew how that felt, to some extent at least. He knew what the guilt felt like at least. He lived with that guilt every day. Daisuke had not, at least not then been a murder. It seemed like the thing that haunted him most was himself. The thought of what he could have done.

" It wasn't your fault." Kurama said shocking even himself.

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault! I'm the reason they did that to her! I'm the reason she's dead!" Daisuke shouted his eyes ablaze with sudden anger.

"Yes Kurama she's dead! Like Koji she couldn't take it any more! She gave up!" he yelled at the red heads puzzled face.

"She left me. The person I loved most left me all alone." His voice had grown quite and his eyes had gone blank again.

Oh god Hiei get here soon. I don't think I can take this any more.

" Do you see now why I did this? Why I had to? I had to avenge her! They had to pay for it…" He said trailing off.

"I …I don't understand." Kurama asked in confusion. "Why kill more innocent people?"

"Innocent! Their the ones who killed her!" Daisuke shouted in out rage

"The ones who killed Ami ?" He did his best to keep his voice clam and controlled. He didn't need to know how scared he was. Hiei and the rest had to hurry though. He couldn't do this for much longer. It felt like he was going to black out soon. So many memories.

Daisuke had made every thing he'd tried to push away come back in one horrible rush. Every time he managed to calm down and get his sense straight he would say something that sent him right back to this hellish sate. He couldn't thin, he could barely breathe.

What had happened to the old Yoko Kurama? The one who could laugh in the face of danger and had nerves of steal. The killer. The liar. The tyrant.

Did he really want to become that person again? He was pathetic now and could barely make a move without going into melt down but was being a killer any better?

"Those children did not kill Ami." It was such a simple statement. Kurama looked around trying to see who had said it. With shock he realized it was he who had spoken up. He had been so lost in his thoughts…

" No but their parents did. Those little brats were the sons and daughters of the ones who killed her. The woman with the baby and young girl you were looking at earlier, the ones who you thought were so innocent. She was the ring leader. The one that tormented, my angel the most. They deserved to die!"

"What did those children do? They weren't responsible for their parents actions." He had no idea why he was arguing with him. The man was insane. But then again so was he.

"Some one needs to die! No one was even sad when Ami died. Only me…" Tears were gleaming in his lifeless eyes.

God Hiei hurry.

Their energy was drawing closer. Kurama could only pray they would be there soon.

"Why kill more people then? What about their parents and spouses? You know all to well how it feel to lose some one you care about."

"Ah Kurama you've finally gotten close to the root of my plan!" Cheery Daisuke was back.

"What is your plan Daisuke! I've bee n here for quite sometime and I have no idea why your doing these senseless killings!" Kurama yelled. He'd lost it. His wrist and head ached. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted to do was go home lock himself in his bathroom and lose it all.

"My plan is quite simple Kurama. It's revenge plain and simple."

He was so numb yet he felt like he was on fire. He was losing focus…..slipping away.

"Humans will never stop tormenting each other. It's in our nature! So I'm going to stop it from happening ever again."

"The things you saw outside were nothing. That was just to get you here. I have a better plan. It's perfect, flawless. I can kill all the tormentors at once. But I need help. That's where you come in."

"Why do you need me?" He asked even though he had a horrid feeling that he knew what he was needed for.

"It's so simple Kurama! You've already realized how alike we are. You've seen the horrors of the world. You want to repent for the pain you've caused everyone yet you just cause even more hurt."

"I can give you a way out. An escape. You'll never have to feel all this pain again!"

He knew it was wrong but it sounded so appealing. How many time had he dreamed for this hideous ache to be taken away from him?

"What would I have to do?"

Daisuke's eyes flashed maliciously for a moment before he smiled.

"Just join me. Help me rid this world of all the pain and suffering."

He held out his hand a smile on his face. Everything whirled around him. Hiei and the others were so close. He could feel there energies pulsating towards him, but none of that mattered now.

" I can take away your pain."

The room started to rumble and voice could be heard out side but Kurama just stared at that hand. Thin Pale. Delicate. Hans that had caused so much destruction and pain.

The voices grew louder but he didn't move. He could be free soon.

Shiori. Ami. Sakura. Koji.

I just want the pain to go away.

Slowly he extended his hand.

"Excellent."

Woo evil clifi-ness….

I apologize for taking such a long time to update…

Review ..if you can believe it they make me up date faster. This is why you getting this in February instead of July….


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood Red Roses**

**Chapter 7**

**85 reviews! You guys rock!**

**If anyone's on Gaia feel free to drop me a line or seven…my name's AuthoressMegaRose **

_I am a flower quickly fading_

_here today, gone tomorrow_

_a wave tossed in the ocean_

_a vapor in the wind_

_Who I am Casting Crowns_

His hand felt cold…..almost weak. There was some warmth to it, though. Not much,but he could feel heat where their fingers touched. His grip- firm but not crushing like he'd suspected it to be. In a way it was almost gentle, the way he clasped it like that.

The feelings of warmth and coolness …strength and weakness. They both comforted and scared him.

It was odd…his head felt clear for once. He could concentrate on the feeling of his hand. The texture of it. He could hear the yelling out side….feel the rumbling of the floor. No thoughts of cutting his skin. There was no need to see his blood spill out over his wrist. For once….for now….right this moment , he was free.

**With the others (This is mostly in Hiei's P.O.V )**

"Spirit Gun!"

"Damn it! Why…. won't….this…work!" Yusuke yelled punching the wall after his third failed attempt at breaking the wall.

They'd been using various attacks on the wall for almost two hours. Nothing worked. At first Hiei hadn't even though Kurama was behind the wall, that the rose was a teleporter to some other place farther away….not five feet like some dunderheads thought.

He glanced up from his crouching position as Kuwabara ran at the wall with his spirit sword. He looked back down when the red head flew back across the room. Why were they wasting their time here when the fox was some where else?

"Hiei! Get off your lazy butt and help us break down this stupid freakin' wall!" Urameshi yelled. He blinked once then gave Yusuke his long slow stare. He knew he was pissing him off and he relished in his anger. It felt good to be hated. That meant he could hate back.

"Please explain to me, detective, why you and the baka are staying here launching yourselves at the wall while you have no idea if the fox is even there?" He said all of this with his best calm smart aleck voice. The vein that was making itself known on Yusuke's head almost made him smile. Almost….

"So what do you think we should do, Hiei? Sit here and wait for Kurama's body to appear up here with all the others?" the detective screamed at him in anger.

"Shut up you guys! Us standing here arguing is doing nothing. We need to band together! That means you too shorty!" Kuwabara yelled

Hiei was quiet for a moment staring hard at the red head in front of him. Kuwabarra had a hopeful smile on his face.

"You are an imbecile."

Hiei allowed himself a smirk as the teen in front of him crumpled, but what the red headed idiot said was true. Even though all this arguing felt good it was doing nothing to help the fox. Every second he was gone made him worry more.

Kurama's energy had been changing lately. His entire aura was shifting and re-arranging . It worried him.

It was odd to wonder about some one other than Yukina… but he did worry. The fox was at a dangerous point right now where he could easily be manipulated. Gone were his nerves of steel and quick wit. He'd been replaced with someone new. Someone who paused in place where the person he'd known would have kept going. Blinked and balked where the old would have charged ahead. He walked and stood differently even though he smiled the same.

Something was changing…

And he wasn't going to be able to fight off a direct assault- physical or worse….internal…..

"We need to track the fox. If he is here you're not going to be able to get to him just by throwing yourselves at that wall. If he is behind it there is no way in any of the seven hells you're going to break it that easily."

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in shock at him. He stared back at them harder. He didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking. It came as no shock when Yusuke began to nod slowly.

"Can you trace him?' He asked slowly staring hard at Hiei.

"I don't know. Can't you feel how his energy is shifting in and out from strong to weak to gone?" Hiei asked his gaze locked with Yusuke's.

"So that means he's in battle, right?" Kuwabara asked slowly, not really processing the information.

"Not really. He could be but he could be moving or….." Yusuke trailed off as he began to run towards the wall. Hiei followed reaching it well before Yusuke. He reached out to touch the rose feeling the blood cold on his fingered tips. A message to Kurama… a form of invitation. The fox had to know it was a trap. Hiei knew he had to have felt these sensations coming off of it. So why had he allowed himself to be pulled into it?

"Guys what's going on?" Kuwabara called as he jogged over. Yusuke was kneeling beside him now, reaching out to touch the rose.

Yusuke turned to look at him his eyes wide. "You don't think?"

Hiei didn't meet his eyes. Or maybe he couldn't. He could feel Yusuke's fear. Hell, he was even afraid. How was he supposed to say that yes, maybe the fox was finally giving up?

"How are we going to get through?" Yusuke didn't wait for his answer. He knew it too.

"I could try calling the dragon…" he wasn't sure where that came from. The dragon was hard to call. It took so much out of him, but right now none of those things crossed his mind.

"Maybe ." Yusuke said nodding. " If I fire my spirit gun at it at the same time.."

"**What the heck is going on!" **Kuwabara yelled

"Kurama just really needs some help right now…right Hiei?" Yusuke said to the red head but looking over at Hiei. Once again he saw the fear in his eyes. Hiei gave a slow nod not taking his eyes from Yusuke's.

"He just needs help." Like a chant he repeated that over and over in his head. He will be fine. He will be fine. He just needs help.

Closing his eyes he began to focus on the dragon. Calling it up from the depths of hell where it rested. Keeping his chant over and over again in his head.

He could feel his energy surge. It coated him and wrapped him up in its warmth. The pain came later. The slow, mind numbing ache. Now all there was surrounding him was power. Sweet protection and power.

This power… Normally he almost got drunk over the high the power gave him. This time it was different, though. This time he could hear the chant ringing out above all his thoughts to the very core of him, keeping his thought in order.

**He will be fine. He will be fine. All he needs is help. All he needs is help. He will be fine**.

Now he opened his eyes. Nodding at Yusuke, he advanced on the wall.

They raised their arms slowly and in time each preparing for the unknown.

**He will be fine. He will be fine. He will be fine. He will be fine. **

"Black Dragon!"

**All he needs is help. All he needs is help. He will be fine.**

"Spirit Gun!"

**He will be fine. He will be fine. He will be fine. All he needs is help.**

Kuwabara watched in amazement as the two almost equal attacks collided with the wall. He had to shut his eyes though, as the after shocks bounced back on him and the surroundings. He felt the hair on his arms stand up. He felt the blasts rock the whole building. The roof groaned and the whole place seemed to sway. He flew backwards, losing his footing.

When he did finally open his eyes and stumble to his feet, groaning and moaning, he almost yelled in shock.

The first thing he saw was Yusuke and Hiei standing in the same place in front of the wall. Or where the wall had been…..

Hiei was in shock. The attack as usual had drained him but now he was coming to his senses. At first he thought he was hallucinating. Then ,in utter shock he realized the sight in front of him was real.

Blood. So much blood, dripped from the ceiling to the floor. He took at step closer to it. Some thing as floating in the blood. Thousands of little specks.

**He will be fine. All he needs is help.**

"Roses. Blood and roses." Kuwabara whispered beside him.

Rose petals float in the blood. Thousands, Millions of pure white rose petals stained red with blood.

**He will be fine. He will be fine**.

Slowly Hiei walked up toward the waterfall of blood and roses. The blood stained his shoes but he kept on moving towards it, slowly shuffling towards his goal.

**He will be fine. He will be fine. All he needs is help.**

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged confused looks but then began to move towards the bloody falls too, flinching when it touched their feet.

**He will be fine. All he needs is help. **

Stopping about a foot away from touching the blood, Hiei finally turned around and looked back at the others. They nodded at him and slowly he turned back to the falls .They didn't hear him whisper a near silent prayer under his breath. Nor did they see him hesitate. They just saw him step into the flowing blood and roses.

**HE WILL BE FINE.**

A/N So yes I did just make the cliffhanger worse…so so sorry! Next time some one dies….but who?

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rambles of the Authoress**

**You. Rock . My.World. **

**I have a 112 reviews. Do you know how much that rock! I know I sound stupid….but really people…you deserve cookies….and a better Authoress who updates on time…..**

**Also much love to Hunter ,whoever you are, who was my 100th review, Rachela Christina, Hifi, Monopoly and Tiger who listened to me rant…a lot…**

**Also I'm going to do a review response in the next chapter…I promise! **

**Blood red roses Chapter 8-**

_**Kurama's P.O.V. **_

This feeling is so new. So different. So at peace.

My heart feels light.

This is peace. This is fulfillment.

This is what I've been waiting for.

_**Daisuke's P.O.V.**_

He smiled at the red head whose hand was still grasped in his. At this moment his smile was soft and as gentle as it ever got.

The other would be there soon but he wasn't worried. No nothing they did mattered now.

It was complete, The dreamy smile on Kurama's face confirmed it.

He was his. Now and forever.

And just like Ami ….not until death would they part.

_**Hiei's P.O.V**_

Every molecule of his being ached. Space and time blurred around**** him in a dizzying rush. His mind, though, seemed oddly clear.

The like a heartbeat breaking through the silence….

**He will be okay. He will be okay.**

_**Yusuke's P.O.V**_

Yusuke's eyes snapped open as his body connected with the cold hard floor. He swore quietly as he tried to rise. As he eased himself back to the ground he felt his hand graze something soft.

Kuwabara's body lay in a heap on the floor next to him.

Where the hell was he ? And why did he have this sense of urgency?

Kurama….Blood….Roses……Fading Energy….. oh shit……

Yusuke scramble to his feet ignoring the pain that shot through him. Grabbing Kuwabara roughly by the shoulders he shook the teen.

"C'mon you jerk! Wake up!'

His eyes opened for to slowly for Yusuke's liking. The dark hared teen dropped him to the floor roughly as he began to come too.

"What the hell was that for Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled from his place on the floor. He reached up to touch his for head which was aching. He gasped as he brought his hand back down , coated in sticky wet blood.

So much damn blood.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath ignoring Kuwabara.. Everything was so blurred in his mind. Yusuke wanted to move around and see just where the heck they were but he couldn't He need to find the others. He should contact Koenma. He should be ready for anything.

But this place was so cold. He could see his breath in front of him. It made it hard for him to think. Everything was flooding him at once. All that blood. Kurama. He should go save the day. Again.

But it was so damn cold.

There was no hint of light in the seemingly endless darkness that stretched out in front of them. Eyes should adjust by now, he thought but he could barely see Kuwabara beside him.

He hugged himself tight trying to ignore this cold. He looked around for some idea of what he needed to do. He needed to do something.

Kuwabara was up and standing beside him now. He too had gone silent.

He wanted Keiko. It was a silly and stupid thought. She would be no help and it would be selfish beyond belief to bring her into this hell but still…..he wanted her.

Keiko would be warm. She was always warm and light…so light. Maybe she could make him warm too.

But he was alone. Alone,alone,alone.

Why was he always alone? Didn't anyone care about him? Here was Kuwabara beside him but he doesn't feel this. Maybe he can see light. Maybe he's not cold. Maybe he thinks I'm warm.

He shook his head quickly as if to shake all theses thoughts away. What was happening to him? These thoughts weren't like his…he didn't hurt this much.

'Urrggghhh….damn it!"

Both the boys jumped as though they had been shot. A voice of total anguish echoed out around them. He still couldn't see but somehow he knew something was coming towards him.

"Oh shit." Kuwabara whispered

He went into his fighting stance. It wasn't even so much because he was afraid…as far as he could tell he was still numb but it was natural to do it. It was normal…it was what he should do.

"Show yourself." He growled trying to keep his arms from shaking.

"So you would attack your own detective." Hiei's usual mono-tone called out through the darkness. As he limped closer to him it was all Yusuke could do to hold back a gasp.

"Hiei?"

Hiei was drenched in blood. His right arm was charred and dangled uselessly at his side. His normal smirk was twisted up in pain.

"Shorty is that you?" Kuwabara called nervously as Hiei stopped about a foot away from them.

The look on his friends face was grim. He just gave them a quick nod before motioning to follow him and limping off in the direction he had just came from.

He stumbled along the best he could trying to follow Hiei's weak energy signal.

"Hey Hiei? Were exactly are we going?" He called out to the fire demon. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking or how far… he still couldn't see anything….

"To the fox. He's here. We just have to get to him." Hiei had stopped. He turned around to answer him saying it so simply that Yusuke had to think that it must have been painfully obvious.

"Where is here?" Kuwabara asked slowly next to him "It's really cold."

"Hn." Hiei laughed lightly in that superior way of his. He looked downward at his useless arm though and the smirk on his face fell away

" Do you know where we are detective? I was hoping that since you actually saw the significance of his energy level you would see the importance of this too."

He hated the total knowledge in his voice… He hated being proved stupid…. Sure he probably was but Hiei didn't have to flaunt his superiority to him!

"Well the way his energy level dropped then rose meant he was in emotional distress. His energy the last month r so has been like that but it wasn't that ….big…." He started trying to piece it all together

" And since his energy did it so quick…. He …he could…." His voice faded away , unable to say just what his friend might have done.

"Killed himself or been killed." Hiei finished bluntly.

Yusuke squinted to see his friends face's. Hiei was it's usual mask ,looking ghoulish due to all the blood. But Kuwabara's face was mixed with both shock and horror.

"Kill him self? But why would he do a coward thing like that!" the red head yelled in outrage.

"The fox is at a point in his life when suicide looks very appealing." Was Hiei's oh so matter of fact reply.

"But he may be alive still. He just maybe ….messed up….." Was the shakiest reply Yusuke could come up with.

They stood there then , the weight of what had been said falling heavy upon them.

"So what is this place Hiei?" He had to break the silence. He couldn't just stand there not doing anything.

Kurama was in trouble. It sounded so simple and child like but he could sum it up no other way. And he was facing that trouble alone in this cold, dark place.

"This is ,as far as I can tell a projection of Kurama's mind. The cold…the doubt….it's his feelings. Who ever has the fox is doing this. He wants us to know this. "

"You mean this how Kurama feels all the time! How does he take it!"

**_Hiei's P.O.V_**

The world seemed to freeze around Hiei right then at Kuwabara's words. He knew all this time what the fox was feeling ….to some extent at least. But now actually feeling this… so dark and cold …..and there was no light or warmth.

No way out.

"That is why we have to find him."

**_Daisuke's P.O.V _**

Their coming. It shouldn't be that hard to find us now that they've made it this far.

I'm ready though. I can face them…..

He turned to look back at the smiling red head who was still clutching his hand.

I will have my revenge.

They will pay.

**Yep….another cliffie…..review and tell me how much I suck. **


End file.
